True Love or True Fake?
by socceranna621
Summary: AH: Bella moves to forks, and strangers move in down the street, who could it be? BXE, AXJ, EXR. Sorry i stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

**True Love or True Fake?**

Moving to Forks, I guess hasn't been a total waist considering I have only spent about thirty minutes here. The car ride from the airport to my old summer home, where I now live with my dad. We rode home in silence not saying anything other than the weather. The silence was bearable seeing as neither my dad nor I ever needed a reason to talk.

Looking out the window seeing trees the brightest shade of green, and moss flowing over the bark, I've never been one for nature but man was this place beautiful! Though living in Mississippi, we were surrounded by trees but they all seemed not as alive, not as bright or beautiful. Also, here the air didn't stick to your skin like there's no tomorrow. I look out into the deep forests surrounding us until I drift into a deep slumber…

"Bella, deer wake up we're here." Charlie says in his fatherly voice, awaking me from a dreamless nap. As I step out from the cruiser I sleepily gaze at my first home, where my mom took me from when I was a child. Only to come back every summer to see my dad.

It took about three trips to get all of my clothes up to my room with Charlie's help. I had done a lot of last minute shopping with Renée before I left. For some reason clothes always helps cheer us up, like mother like daughter. Neither one of us really wanted me to leave, but with Renée always traveling with her new boyfriend, this was my better option.

The next two days went by somewhat fast; I had redone my room from when I was a child to make it feel more like me. I had painted two of my walls royal blue and the other two lime green (the two most common colors but my favorite!!) One of my walls I had almost covered in all pictures of my friends, family, and I making a gigantic collage. My bed sheets matched my green and blue walls and I had stained my desk a darker brown to set the mood. As I look around and saw my room, there wasn't much in there but I still liked it, but I was going to have to convince Charlie into letting me get a new computer.

First day of school, I was so not ready. I'm a really self cautious person so all my thoughts where wrapped around the idea of everyone hating me. I wasn't anyone amazing that's for sure, I might have some physical talent but that doesn't get anyone really far. **(A/N, I'm trying to change things up a bit) **I didn't have a car just yet but one of my old friends from summer lived close by and offered me a ride to school.

"Bella, it's been forever!!" said my bestest buddy for as long as I can remember.

"I know Alice! But just think, now we don't have to send pictures every other day." as I spoke we pulled out of the driveway heading towards school.

"But, but that was fun." Alice gave me her puppy-sad face making me feel bad for saying that was over. I instantly regretted seeing her face, "But now we don't have to wait as long to receive funny picts!" I struggled to say, trying to make her feel better. Leave Alice to have the biggest mood swings, "So true! And OMG Emmet and I met this new family that lives a few minutes away, and I have to say the youngest one is soooooo cute! Emmet has fallen for his sister too. I think there names are Jasper and Rosalie, but we haven't met them just yet. Emmet is too stubborn to go. And I think I saw some other dude there but I can't be sure." As we pulled up to the school Alice walked with me to the office to get my schedule.

"Aw! We only have lunch and one class together!" We pretty much said at the same time.

While we walked, I was trying to figure out where to go for my first period and then I was knocked over by some dude I didn't know, man I'm already hated here, I thought to my self.

"Please excuse me miss, it was my fault." That voice, I have never heard anything so pure or polite for that matter. I tried to turn to see who it was but the crowd of students quickly hid him from my sight.

**PLZ tell me what you think, this is my first fanfiction story! I'll take any suggestions. Plz review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

True Love or True Fake

**True Love or True Fake?**

**Ch.2**

**All Human**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

"_**Please excuse me miss, it was my fault." That voice, I have never heard anything so pure or polite for that matter. I tried to turn to see who it was but the crowd of students quickly hid him from my sight. **_

I set off to my first class most determined to find out who that god like voice came from. I was so focused on who the voice belonged to I, yet again bumped into someone. This guy; a lot more tense, stern, and darker than my mystery man.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." I spoke in my quiet voice.

"Yea, watch where you're going you…" his voice started off hard and annoyed and faded into nothing. I looked up and he stared at me with these big brown eyes. He was tall, good muscle tone, very tan, and looked like he could have broken me in two with one hand. But his eye, where soft, like melted chocolate, they just pore into mine with such happiness, astonishment, and something else I couldn't figure out…lust?

"Hi, I'm Jacob, did it hurt?" he asked, I was completely confused.

"Did what hurt?" still puzzled about his question.

"Falling from heaven?" I didn't know what to say, he just gave me this small smile but right on time some girl walked up.

"Jakypoo, can you walk me to my next class?" She stared at me with eyes filled with hate saying "touch him and I'll kill you."

"Sure Jess, whatever." As he walked away he turned back and winked. Already someone hates me I thought, thinking of that Jess girl. My first period went by slow; thankfully the teacher didn't say anything about me being new. My second period, Jacob was in and he sat a few rows away. This time the teacher made me introduce myself, all I got to say was my name and I heard a whistle come from Jacob. My face was immediately turned from pale to deep red. As I walked back to my seat Jacob said,

"Can I get a library card, because I'm checking you out?" All the guys in the room snickered but one, he sat right next to me and was also a new kid. As I sat down he smiled weekly,

"I'm Jasper, I live a few houses down from you," he informed me, was this the guy Alice was talking about?

"Bella," I said and class started. Throughout class Jacob kept looking back and would wink at me when we made eye contact. I also found out that Jasper has a sister Rosalie, a brother Edward, and parents Carlisle and Esme. So this was the family Alice told me about, and she was right they did have another sibling. I asked Jasper if he and his family would want to sit with Alice, Emmet, and I since I knew Alice had a thing for him.

I found Alice right before lunch and told her about Jasper, she squealed and jumped up and down with pure joy.

"OHMYGAWD!! Bella, I love you so much!" She screamed hugging me.

"I know right? What would you do without me?" We both laughed all the way to the cafeteria. Once we got there and Jasper and Rose joined our lunch table then Jacob came by,

"Hey sexy!" He smiled at me.

"Back off jerk!" Alice yelled with so much venom everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Chill babe, I was talking to Bella," he spoke as if he was talking to a child. This made Alice boil in rage.

"Stay away from her." I have never heard so much hatred and despise from my short pixie like friend before. I reminded myself not to get on Alice's bad side.

"Or What?" He said with just as much venom getting close to her face.

"Or you'll deal with me." Someone spoke out from the crowd. Jacob's face turned from an evil smirk into a scary frown. He turned around blocking my view from the guy that stood up to him.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Jacob snarled.

"I bet I do."

**PLZ review!! Help me out on what should happen next!! PLZ review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Come on you guys, give me some help

**A/N: Come on you guys, give me some help! I know it's not the best story but that's were your reviews come in!! And sorry for the wait, I've had soccer two-a-days lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**True Love or True Fake?**

**Ch. 3**

"_Or you'll deal with me." Someone spoke out from the crowd. Jacob's face turned from an evil smirk into a mocking frown. He turned around blocking my view from the guy that stood up to him._

"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Jacob snarled._

"_I bet I do."_

* * *

That voice, I have heard that some where but it seemed like forever ago. I looked to see who stood up to Jacob, who stood up for Alice and me.

Jacob turned to see who had ruined his fun with the hot new chick and her friend, Alice. As he stood up preparing to punish this fool, his eyes instantly went from an evil glare to scared and embarrassed.

"Emmet!" Both Alice and I yelled in relief together. Emmet had to be the only male in the school that actually wasn't scared and knew how to take care of Jacob Black without a problem. Though Bella didn't know exactly what went on between them but she didn't care at the moment. They haven't seen each other since last year, that's why Bella had trouble remembering who that voice belonged to.

"I suggest you back off unless you want a repeat of what happened last year." Emmet pretty much growled. I looked at Alice wondering what had happened last year; she gave me a look that said 'later'. Jacob stalked of muttering something that sounded like "you'll pay for this." Emmet look at us with a triumphant smile spreading across his face, then out of no where everyone at our table started laughing and what had just happened. As everyone introduced them selves, almost instantly Rosalie and Emmet seemed as if they have known each other for ever, as well as Alice and Jasper.

The day went on with no more events from Jacob but a few from Jessica, his girl friend. Every time I would pass her in the hallway she would always give me this evil glare, or at least try to. It would turn out to be a deformed frown; it was like seeing a clown frown with a smile painted on. Really weird. Also she would never fail to shove me out of her way. By the end of the day I had had enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed in her face the last time she shoved me out of her way.

"You're my problem!" She screamed back with must hatred in her voice.

"What did I do to you? Ever since this morning you have been giving me all those 'evil glares' more like deformed frowns, and have been pushing me out of your way for no reason." As I said this I got more and more irritated with each word and people started to watch.

"You're stealing Jake from me with all your flirting and shit you give him. If you know what's good for you you'll leave him be." The venom in her voice was practically leaking out of her mouth.

"What shit?? I have done nothing to get his attention. In fact I don't even want his attention!" She was really starting to piss me off.

"Just stay away from him and you won't get hurt." She attempted her evil glare again, witch made crack up laughing. She stood there dumbfounded and surprised. My guess is that no one has actually stood up to her like that, much less laughed in her face.

"I wont get hurt?" I barley managed to get out, "What makes you think you can hurt me?" Jessica stomped away annoyed and frustrated pushing through the astonished crowd.

"What was that about?" Alice asked walking up to me noticing Jessica stomping away

"She thinks I'm taking Jacob away from her." I stated with the least bit of interest. As soon as I finished explaining everything that happened, she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"The last person that did that to her only did it because she was moving, so you are the first to tell her to back off, aside from myself and Emmet," she explained. "Ok you know how Rose and Jasper has a brother?" I nodded, "well I met him today and I want you to meet him. I bet you guys would become great friends!" She was already bouncing with joy before she ended her sentence. She led me to a side of the school near the cafeteria to meet him. Before we got there Alice pointed him out, I lost all train of thought the very moment I saw him. His bronze hair was messy but looked completely perfect for his angel carved face and his soft green eyes. He was athletically fit and almost as tall as Emmet. There was absolutely no flaws that I could find, my self caution rose to a new level. His pail skin was as pail as mine but that only made him look that much better.

"Hello miss, I'm Edward." That voice, I have never heard anything so pure or polite for that matter. WOAH!! Major Déjà vu!! Wait could that be the guy that accidentally ran into me today?

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stammered out, still dazzled by his perfect smile.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!! I only have one review, that's pretty bad. Even if my story is bad please help me make it better, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it took extremely long, i had writer's block

disclaimer, i own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4

(BPOV)

"_Hello miss, I'm Edward." That voice, I have never heard anything so pure or polite for that matter. WOAH!! Major Déjà vu!! Wait could that be the guy that accidentally ran into me today?_

"_Hi, I'm Bella." I stammered out, still dazzled by his perfect smile._

"Um… I think I accidentally ran into you earlier toady… my apologizes miss." His voice, oh his voice. I didn't think anything could be that perfect. His eyes shifted from me to Alice and back to me again. They held some emotion of embarrassment…. Why would he be embarrassed??

"Uhh… yeah… n-no problem…" God stupid mouth! It never works when I need it most! "I-I'm Bella…"

"Yes, I think you mentioned that." He chuckled, my goodness, was everything perfect about him?

"Right, I knew that… w-would you like to join Alice and me for a cup of coffee or something?" EW! Why did I say coffee? I hate coffee.

"I couldn't think of anything better to do." He smiled again, hehe!! At me!! AHH! Alice shot me a look that meant, way to be smooth…

After we got home from our "coffee date" as Alice called it, she would not shut up.

"OHMYGAWD! You should've seen the way he looked at you! Aren't you like glad I hooked you two up? Oh and way to introduce yourself twice… dork… but it so worked!! AHH!" I couldn't stop blushing even when she actually stopped talking. Truth was I had a great time and I wished we had met sooner. But something inside me said that I was being used. Is it true would he do that? Or is what happened with my ex-boyfriend messing with my head? I sure hope so. I think I might actually like this new guy. But I can't I've only talked to him once.

The next day of school was interesting, Jacob hardly looked at me and when he did he quickly looked away. This, I was thankful for. So I figured out I have at least one of the Hales and my family in very class, so I'm not all alone! Except biology, I haven't been there yet.

Today at lunch, our table was completely full; some of my friends from my other classes joined us too. Mike, Tyler, and Angela informed me about how much Jacob was a player and it was best not to talk to him, even if he seems "harmless." Turns out he's been to juvie twice and arrested five times for drinking and drugs and vandalism. Dang, I've never known anyone to get in that much trouble before.

The bell rang and I was walking to biology when I noticed someone was walking right beside me and has been for a while now. (Talk about totally out of it.) As I looked to my fight I noticed he was a supper model, no better, an angel! It was Edward 

"Hey girl, what's up?" He looked better than he did at the lunch table! (I know I'm a dork)

"What? No "Miss Bella" today?" I joked even thought I didn't care as long as he talked to me.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss Swan, please forgive my rudeness." Gosh he sounds like he came from England being all polite and all.

"It's okay Sir Edward." I joked; he smiled back and "accidentally" pushed me into the lockers.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I do that? My arm gets spasms." I couldn't help but laugh; I mean who wouldn't with a hot guy like that?

"Oh, its okay you're forgiven." I pushed him back making him run into a trash can. "Oops! 'Arm spasm!'" his eyes lit up as I smiled and blushed.

"Who said I asked for your forgiveness?" He questioned.

"Psh. Fine, be that way. You're not forgiven." I wasn't just gonna sit there and take it so I played along and walked faster toward class. He sped up and caught me and held on to my wrist. My heart stopped and I could feel my skin under his touch start burning.

"Well I think I should be the one forgiven, but if you really think it's the other way around…"

"Excuse me?" I had no idea what he was talking about. I pulled away my wrist, though I secretly wished I didn't.

"Yeah, I hurt myself when I fell for you." I stood there in disbelief, he did not just say that. I guessed he got it from Jacob…

"Wow… really? Never Again…" This time he laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?" I turned around to check to see if I sat in anything, nope nothing.

"No reason." He smiled and opened the door for me and I walked in. He fallowed me and sat by me smiling and he handed me a book.

"You left this on the lunch table." He said. It was my book twilight, best book of all time. And the character had my name!

"Thanks, now shouldn't you be off to class?" I was wondering why he sat down just to give me my book. He chuckled,

"This is my class, do you mind if I sit by you?" His eyes filled with hope.

"Only if you promise to help me with tonight's homework." I had noticed the assignment on the board. And did I just say that? I usually don't come up with those lines till after the conversation was over. Bella, you're a genius, I thought to myself.

"I promise." He smiled a crooked smile, so beautiful and perfect in every possible way.

* * *

A/N Please review. i need your help!


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys!! thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Only if you promise to help me with tonight's homework." I had noticed the assignment on the board. And did I just say that? I usually don't come up with those lines till after the conversation was over. Bella, you're a genius, I thought to myself._

"_I promise." He smiled a crooked smile, so beautiful and perfect in every possible way._

As soon as I got in Alice's car she noticed something was up.

"Girl I can see it written all over your face. Spill it." She always knows when something is up.

"Well… it started in biology. Which I might add Edward is in…" Alice squealed with delight as I told her everything that went on that day.

"OHMYGAWD. He is soooo into you!" That was Alice's final conclusion.

"You don't know that, he could be just playing me." I said hopin', wishin', it wasn't true. Which reminded me of my wish as of last night's 11:11, a kiss in the rain, it's also been my wish since I saw the "Notebook" with Alice two summers ago.

"Well we'll find out soon enough." She said with a smile, and winked as we drove off.

"Yo! Bell's, my woman!" it was Jacob.

"I'm not your woman. Sorry." I hoped he got the message that I wasn't interested.

"Oh baby don't be sorry, I'll make you my woman." Oh my gosh. I just threw up in my mouth. Ew, I kept walking, away from the creep of all creeps. He obviously didn't get the message. But something, or someone, grabbed my wrist and spun my around, hurting my wrist.

"You will be my woman, right?" So much for those soft brown eyes he didn't look very appealing as he did the first time I saw him. His snicker was nasty and ugly, his breath gave that he's been smoking. The others were right; he's not one to hang out with.

" Um, no." I started to walk away but he pulled me in again.

"I said you will be my woman." His grip tightened, his face got closer to mine, and is breath became unbearable.

"And I said no. Is this the way you treat Jess?" Mistake, big mistake I shouldn't have mentioned Jess… because right then, WHAM! He slapped me! He actually slapped me!

"Hey man, who you think you are?!" My head was pounding in my ears and my face was stinging, causing my eyes to water. Making it so I couldn't hear or see who it was.

"HAHAHA! Why I'm Jacob Black, and I do what I want!" I could see how, it had been Edward who stood up for me. But more importantly that Jacob hadn't been just smoking but he had been smoking crystal, a very addictive, illegal, drug. And there wasn't much to scare him now.

"You need to back off and stay away from Bella." Edward wasn't joking around, and he looked deadly… but still hot. Anger and hate immediately took over the aggressiveness in Jacob's eyes. He surprisingly threw a punch in Edward's direction, but he dodged it at ease. Jacob stumbled to regain him balance and if possible, got even madder… hostile even. He came back throwing a round house punch, but being as perfect as Edward is, he quickly moved Jacob's arm out of the way as it came toward him and swiftly placed it behind Jacob's back. Just like being arrested by a police Edward had him on his knees.

"I bet you're familiar with this position right Jacob?" Jacob just grunted and as Edward let him go he stalked off and took a glance at me. "If looks could kill," that thought ran through my head. I walked toward Edward when I notice someone in the corner of my eye; it was Jess, as pissed as ever.

"He did what!" Emmet exploded after what he told him. And honestly I'm kind of scared of Jacob now... He did slap me after all. And what is gonna happen when he's drunk or when I'm alone…

As I got up to take up my tray, someone walked behind me and actually squeezed my butt! I turned around and as soon as a looked to see that it was Jacob, Emmet had already gotten up and slammed him in the face. I was too shocked to notice anything else. The last thing I remember was Edward walking with me to class. I also heard a rumor that Jacob got sent back to Juvie.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" Edward asked concern showing in his face. Kind of weird considering I met him yesterday…

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just kind of distracted that's all." As class started, I notice he kept glancing my way, I kept thinking there was something on my face.

After school I walked to my car, I drove this morning. On my way I saw Jacob coming out of the principal's office with a nice shiner I might add.

As I waited for Alice and Emmet in my car I saw Edward walking to his car. His Bronze messy hair blew in the wind of an incoming storm. I got out of the car to go talk to him but not even two steps out of the car I noticed Jess walking toward him and as she approached him she had a flirty, clown face on. Then she got closer and closer and ha-ha he pushed her back and got into his car. Can you say rejected? She turned and caught my eye, another deformed clown face.

As I got home I checked my phone, I had accidentally left my phone at home. I had four new messages, all of which I didn't know.

First message: Hey Bella, its Jasper I got your number from Alice.

Second message: Hey my sexy lady! – Jacob, txt me anytime ;)

Third message: Hey Bells, it's mom I lost my phone so I got a new one. How r things going? R u having fun?

Fourth message: Hello Miss Swan  its its Edward just an fyi. Txt me back if you want.

to Jasper: Hey jasper I got your message 

I didn't reply to Jacob. I deleted his number from my phone.

to Edward: Hey Mr. Edward! Haha I saw you and jess today. Good luck w/ that! 

to Mom: hey mom, everything is fine, yeah im havin fun. What happened to your old phone?

I went to my room and plugged my phone in to charge, took some clothes out of my dresser and changed for soccer tryouts at the school. They only said for guys but they didn't have a girls team so I was gonna have to kick some butt. I walked out of the bathroom and checked my phone, one new message from Edward.

Edward: Oh ya. Jess. What am i going to do? And I never did get that study session from you. Tsk tsk. How about tonight?

To Edward: tonight? I cant I have soccer tryouts. You should come!

I had completely forgotten about the study session! I haven't even thought about it. I looked out side and saw Charlie's cruiser drove up into the drive way, as I watched him get out of his car he took a box out from the back seat. What is that? I thought, just then my JG shine buzzed telling me I had a new message, from Edward.

Edward: ha-ha I will defiantly come; I thought it was guy's tryouts though?

To Edward: it may be a guy's try out, but I came here to show you how its done 

And we left; he drove back to the school to have tryouts… in the rain. I asked Charlie what was in the box but he said he will only give it to me if I made the team, ugh.

* * *

again thanks for the reviews and don't worry Jacob will come back and there is more drama with jess comin up!

Please review!


End file.
